villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King mogeko
King mogeko is the secondary antagonist of the RPG game, Mogeko Castle. He is the creator of the Mogekos and actually succeeds in killing one of the protagonists. History Backstory King was a single lonely mogeko who made a whole kingdom to himself. He became the king and created the Mogeko Castle. So the castle wouldn't be so empty and lonely, the King made seven special Mogekos. These seven Mogekos were put on each of the floors and served as its guardian. Soon, he made more Mogekos to fill in the empty space and became satisfied with his creation. In Mogeko Castle When Yonaka and Defect Mogeko search for the library, they find what appeared to be the library's old location but instead it has been replaced with King mogeko's throne room. Defect Mogeko gets out his rocket launcher he got from earlier and shoots it at the king which apparently kills him. However, King mogeko survived the explosion and is no longer the upbeat self he used to be. Now, he became a sinister ruthless king who'd do anything to make sure Yonaka and Defect won't escape the castle. As Yonaka and Defect are trying to escape the castle while being chased by a ton of Mogekos, the King shoots Defect in the chest with a pistol from a distance. The King tells Defect to hand Yonaka over to him but Defect refuses and throws tear gas at the King, causing his eyes to burn and tear up. Defect explains to Yonaka that his real name is Nega-Mogeko and that he was the seventh special Mogeko. He also told her that he had a conversation with the King where he explains to him that what he does is wrong and that he is running away from reality. The King replies by calling Nega defective and that he shouldn't be able to live anymore. The King tells other Mogekos to arrest the defect and tells him that he'll have no qualms killing him. Defect Mogeko tells Yonaka to flee for the seventh floor while he stays to distract the other Mogekos from getting to her. While defect kills a whole group of Mogekos with his sword, the king confronts him and tells the king that he is next. The two mogeko have a one-on-one sword dual, even with defect's wounds. The King claims it's fun killing pests he can't stand. Defect agrees and they fight some more. While fighting, Defect cuts the King's sword in half, takes the sword form the king, and stabs him through the chest with both blades. Defect, however, can't pull the swords out and the king shows his true self. The King tells defect to watch and the takes defect outside to the execution site as Yonaka watches from the cell window in horror. Defects last words before death are, "You could never understand," as the execution Mogekos burn him at the stake. Yonaka escapes the castle and finally gets home. But, it turns out her own brother, who was her motive to escape the castle, killed their family and was going to kill Yonaka as well. After Yonaka runs away, she decides to go back and be happy with her brother once again. However, the bus takes her back to Mogeko castle and the driver turns out to be a Mogeko. While at the castle again, she confronts the king as he welcomes her back. Yonaka injures the King and tells him she wants to be with her brother yet again. The king starts yelling for Yonaka to come back but instead she takes off in a mad dash. Normal End In the normal ending, Yonaka kills one of the special Mogekos and choses the path to paradise. She ends up back in her house where her brother attempts to kill her but he ends up being stabbed instead. Yonaka is ashamed in herself for killing her own brother and is confronted by the seven special Mogekos. Yonaka walks up to each of the special Mogekos and is told what he/she did for her. Back at the castle, Moge-ko is in a furious rage because she wants to "play" with Yonaka as the King is telling her that she got away. Moge-ko decides to use the king as her "toy" and the king is terrified. Yonaka approaches from behind them and sprays Moge-ko with huffspray, knocking her out. Yonaka then approaches the king and claims that she will kill him. She tells him that she has a grip strength of 70. The King screams as Yonaka rips him to pieces, killing him. Yonaka then puts on the now dead King's scalp and claims the castle for her own and calls it "Yonaka Castle." While doing this, lord Prosciutto possess Yonaka and peace comes all over the land. Appearance and Personality King mogeko appears to be a normal Mogeko at first. However, after Defect stabs him, his face becomes blank and grows one eyeball. King mogeko at first had an upbeat personality. After defect shoots him with a rocket launcher, he becomes a ruthless king and will do anything to make sure Yonaka and defect don't escape the castle. After his fight with defect, he is appearance changes to having no mouth and one eyeball and finally catches Defect. He turns back to normal and executes defect. When Yonaka returns to the castle, however, he has an upbeat personality again. However, Yonaka injures him and runs off in a mad dash, leaving him behind. Trivia *Like Moge-ko, King mogeko has a certain way to spell his name. The 'm' in 'mogeko' is lowercase. *King mogeko and Shinya Kurai are the only Deep Sea Prisoner villains to die so far. Category:Evil Creator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Related to Hero Category:Perverts Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Titular Category:Monarchs Category:Rapists